Secrets Often Lie Behind Closed Doors
by Guilty.Rose
Summary: Eureka and Renton crash in the Nirvash and end up in a house owned by a mysterious and try to unravel the mystery of the even more mysterious Flight, a girl who may not be human.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Often Lie Behind Closed Doors

Part 1

Renton couldn't remember much except falling out the Nirvash. Eureka had been screaming. He needed to help her, but he couldn't he was falling. Then Eureka and Nirvash started falling too.

"Eureka!!" Renton had screamed. Then he fell to the ground and hit a stone path. Smack! Eureka was still upset, screaming, and falling. He had to help her but couldn't. Renton blacked out.

Later he jolted awake, he was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room.

"_Eureka I have to find Eureka" _he thought, but his head was still muddled from hitting on the ground so hard. Renton stood up and stumbled over to the door. Before he could open it, the door flew open.

"Sorry about that I didn't know you were awake" Renton stares at the man who had opened the door blankly, "I'm Remy"

"Where's Eureka?"

"Your blue haired friend? She's fine"

"Where is she?"

"Oh just in the room next door, but she's still sleeping. I don't think I ever caught your name"

"Oh, I'm Renton"

"Well Renton feel free to walk around, just don't open closed doors"

"Ok I wouldn't do that"

"I suggest you look at the gardens, they're beautiful this time of year. Oh and the west corridor is completely off limits to everyone"

"Um ok, I'll go to the gardens" Renton says slinking off a little fearful of Remy now.

Renton sits in the garden. The flowers are all in bloom, he's taking it in when he notices something moving among the plants. "Hello?" Renton calls. The figure goes running off, Renton notices it's a girl with dark teal hair. "Wait come back!" The girl violently shakes her head and continues to run across the garden at an inhuman speed and into the house.

"Renton?" a soft voice calls. Renton turns around.

"Oh Eureka, hi"

"Are you ok Renton? You have that cut on your cheek" Eureka reaches out and touches Renton's cheek, he blushes.

"Um Eureka did you see that girl?"

"Girl?"

"Yeah she had teal hair and ran really fast"

"Are you sure you didn't imagine her?"

"No, I'm sure she's real"

"Why don't you go ask Remy about her, I want to stay in the gardens"

"Ok bye Eureka" Renton walks into the house and promptly runs into Remy. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Oh no it's quite alright" Remy brushes himself off.

"Is there anyone living here besides you?" Remy looks disgruntled at the question.

"Why do you ask?"

"I thought I saw this girl" Remy sighs,

"I thought I told her to stay in her room"

"So she is real"

"Of course she's real, and since you know about her I suppose you can meet her, follow me" Remy turns and starts up a very long staircase, Renton follows. Eventually the two come to the top and then walk down a hallway to a closed door. "Flight dear, I'm coming in, with Renton" he opens the door inside is an exquisite bed, dresser, bookshelf, and other room things.

"Is there anyone in here?" Renton asks then notices a lump under the covers.

"Flight? Are you awake?" the girl Renton had seen earlier poked her head out from under the covers. "I thought I told you not to not to leave the room while there were people here" Flight bows her head, signaling that she's sorry. "Ok I understand, Renton you can stay with her, I don't know how exciting she'll be, I've never actually heard her talk, but I'm sure that when she does finally speak her voice will be beautiful" Remy walks out and shuts the door behind him. Flight gets up out of bed dragging the entire comforter with her. She stares out the window.

"I didn't mean to make Mr. Remy mad" she says softly. "I just wanted to be in the gardens, I love this time of year"

"Wait you just spoke, I thought you didn't speak"


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

I forgot to write crap at the top of the last one oops

I don't own E7

"Of course I speak silly"

"But Remy said-"

"Well I only speak to humanoid corralians and their partners, so I'll talk to you and Eureka" Flight started to cough violently into her comforter.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I'm sick"

"Well we could take you to a hospital-"

"No a doctor couldn't help me, I'm not human, I'm just like Eureka" Flight coughs again. "Also I'm nearly blind"

"Then why did you say wanted to be in the garden?"

"I look the way it smells silly, see all you people with good sight ever think about is what you see, but I have to hear, feel, and smell"

"Well we can you get you glasses right a corralian's eyes can't that different from a human's right?" Flight flicks Renton in the face. "Hey what'd you do that for?"

"Are you really that stupid? I mean you're head over heels in love Eureka right? And you've never noticed the way her eyes look? That they're different from yours and everyone else's in the world?"

"Well I guess I noticed but I never saw them as corralian eyes, so other people probably wont"

"I wish I could be as naïve as you"

"What do you mean?"

"You think that everything will turn out great and we can all have a happy ending, but that's not true. I've seen a lot of the world and it's not a nice place"

"Well maybe you just haven't seen the right parts of the world"

"No I don't want to leave here"

"But-"

"No Renton" Flight sits down and pulls her knees to her chest and rests her chin on them, then pulls the oversized comforter tighter around herself, "I know there could be better things out there, but I'd be too sick to them. I used to live with the doctors, the ones who found me. I didn't like it there; they were performing all these tests on me, and Wallflower was unhappy. They wouldn't let me help her either"

"Who was Wallflower?"

"My LFO, when I escaped from that place I couldn't bring her with me, she couldn't even go anywhere, she was just down to her basic parts. She wanted to fly and all they wanted her to do was stay on the ground"

"Why don't you come with me and Eureka and we could get Wallflower back?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't know where to look. I don't remember much from back then, but I do remember having to run really far to a town, I don't remember what it was called" Flight begins to cough even more violently then before. "The doctors made me sick like this, from all the tests. I need to sleep, talking makes me really tired and makes me cough a lot" Flight stands up and crawls into bed.

"Bye Flight" Silence. Renton walks out the door and closes it behind him.

Eureka and Remy are downstairs. Renton readies himself for the task at hand.

"Mr. Remy?"

"Yes Renton?"

"What was the name of the town where you found Flight?"

"Why do you ask?"

"We need to find her LFO; also we're going to need the Nirvash"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I lost my groove on my story sorry people

Also this will be teh last one T.T

I don't own Eureka Seven

The Nirvash had survived the crash. It had some scratches, but not much else. Eureka was talking with Nirvash; Renton walks up and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Eureka?" Eureka turns around.

"Yes Renton"

"Nirvash is ok right?" Eureka smiles sweetly.

"Of course he's ok, we should leave soon though"

"Ok I'll go get Flight" Renton walks back into the house and into Flight's tower room.

"Are we leaving?" Flight asks softly.

"Yeah" Flight stands with Eureka and Renton.

"I want to go" Flight says defiantly. "I'm not saying goodbye to Remy. I don't want to cry" The three of them climb into the Nirvash and take off from the extravagant house. Flight doesn't look back.

After a few hours of flying in the direction Remy had told you Flight speaks up. "It's down there. I can feel it, it's hurting. Is it in pieces?"

Eureka and Renton look down at the land below them. It's concrete ruins. "Yeah, it's in ruins" Renton replies.

"Land Nirvash" Flight commands. They do as she says.

On the ground Flight jumps out and puts her hand to a wall and begins to cry.

"Flight! What's the matter?!" Eureka shouts and runs over to Flight.

"It's all gone. This place is gone"

"I thought you hated it here" Renton says.

"I do, but I'll never get Wallflower back if this place is gone" Flight falls to the ground and begins to sob.

"This place isn't quite gone" comes a mysterious voice. Flight stops crying and looks up. "I'm glad you came back Flight"

"Is Wallflower still here?" Flight asks the mysterious man.

"I'm sorry she was stolen shortly after you escaped" Flight's face falls. "I'm sorry"

"Flight?" Eureka asks softly. "Who is this?"

"I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Sumner. I helped Flight escape and-" Sumner stops talking as if something just dawned on him. "Does Flight talk to both of you?" Renton and Eureka nod their heads. "Well I can see you're a corralian" he says pointing to Eureka, "So that would make you her partner"

"Um I guess so" Renton replies nervously. Sumner turns around; Flight is walking off through the crumbling buildings. "Do you know why she only talks to corralians and their partners? It's because Flight sees the truth of humans. Even when she lost almost all of her sight here she still saw the truth. Humans are cruel vicious creatures they don't understand corralians, they see them as a threat. Only their partners really know that's not true"

"But why does she talk to you?"

"Because I'm her partner" Eureka and Renton are shocked, "That's why I had to help her escape, I then set fire to these labs. I planned on finding her someday, but when I couldn't find her I first I decided to stay here. I knew Flight would be back"

"So what are you going to do now?" Renton asks.

"Well I guess now we'll go looking for Wallflower and after that who cares" Sumner stands up and walks off in direction Flight had gone. "Maybe Flight and I will see you again someday"

Eureka and Renton board Nirvash again. When they're flying away Eureka speaks her face is straight and serious. "Renton, don't tell Holland about Flight, don't tell anyone about her"

"Got it, but what do we say?"

"That Nirvash crashed for unknown reasons and we stayed with Remy for a few days and came back"

"Why did Nirvash crash Eureka?"

"I don't know, I think he wanted us to meet Flight" Eureka smiles sweetly, "Maybe he wanted us to reunite Flight and Sumner"

_"Do you think Eureka's right sis? Maybe Nirvash knows more than we think he does"_

THE END


End file.
